


The Golden Goose

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, Belly Kink, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Dick Growth, Dubious Consent, Eggs, Golden Eggs, Large Cock, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Minor Body Worship, Nipple Play, POV Second Person, Slightly Dom/Sub, Stomach Deformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Two wayfarers told you about a magician who lives not so far from there and who has legendary golden gooses. If you stole one of those gooses you would be okay for life.
Relationships: Magician/Thief
Kudos: 205
Collections: Anon Works, Fanfic Anonymous





	The Golden Goose

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language.

You weren't lucky in life and you were born into a poor peasant family. Since an early age you learned to steal to survive, until one day you heard an interesting story: two wayfarers told you about a magician who lives not so far from there and who has legendary golden gooses. If you stole one of those gooses you would be okay for life.

The next day you set off and arrive at the wizard's house before dinner. You hide in the bushes around the house and wait until nightfall. The lights in the house go out and you know it's time to act.

You enter through one of the windows. You are used to the dark and move with a padded step, inspecting the house and looking in which room the golden gooses can be kept. But there is no trace of animals in the house.

"Welcome, thief."

When you hear the voice it is late and a pentacle activates beneath you. It’s the magician. Invisible ropes tighten around your wrists and ankles.

"Please, have mercy!” you say, while the ropes tighten.

"What did you come here to do? If you try to lie, you will die."

You are afraid so you tell him why you sneaked into his house.

“I heard that you have golden gooses! My family is poor and I just wanted an egg!"

"If you wanted my eggs you had to say it right away" he says and approaches.

The light of the pentacle illuminates him and you see that he is a handsome man. Tall, with long, straight black hair, dark eyes and well-made clothes. He is smiling benevolent at you.

"I'll give you all the eggs you want."

You can't believe his words and thank him with tears in your eyes.

“There is a small price for having my golden eggs. You will have to spend three days here as my servant. If you obey me for three days I will give you the eggs." explains the magician and takes one of these eggs out of his coat.

You admire it like anything else in the world. It is truly an egg, big as a man fist and solid gold.

"I will do whatever you want, Mr. Magician."

  
  


The magician is very kind to you and lets you sleep in a comfortable bed. The next morning he tells you to wash yourself well and dress in the clothes he has prepared for you. They are not as precious as his, but they are good. The jacket is too wide, but the magician smiles at you and tells you to tighten your belt for now.

The first thing he asks you to do is clean his study. You are not very good at housework, but thinking about that golden egg that you have seen and all those the magician has promised you, you do not hesitate. Maybe you will also find something else of value. So, while you are dusting around, you open a few books and a few drawers, peering inside.

"If you try to steal something from me I'll have to punish you."

The magician catches you on the fact and you shiver. You didn't hear him coming.

"No Mister Magician! I’m just curious. Forgive me! I'll do anything.”

"Good. Complete dusting and then come and eat."

Lunch is sumptuous, it looks like a banquet. Being born poor, you have never had much food and it is the first time that you smell all those aroma.

"Please, eat until you are full" says the magician and you pounce on the roast chicken in front of you, then on potatoes, on the hot bread, on the pork, on everything. Even if you have eaten three courses you still feel hungry and continue eating under the magician's eyes. It never happened to you, but you can't stop until you also eat dessert.

"You're full" says the magician and looks at your stomach.

You lower your eyes and you notice too that your belt is now tight and that your belly is swollen. You feel so satisfied that you caress it and the wizard's eyes continue to stare at you proudly.

"Drink this, it will help you with digestion," he says, handing you a glass.

You don't know what it is but it's good.

"Now you have to clean the floor, can you do it?"

“Of course.” you say, because you want those golden eggs.

Even if you've just eaten the equivalent of a party banquet, you're not tired. However, you have a little difficulty moving because your belly is really swollen and heavy. You take the bucket and the rag and start cleaning under the magician's gaze.

"Even under the table" he says and you crawl with your bulky belly, but rub the floor well even under the table while the magician follows you with his eyes. 

You continue to clean the house till the evening. When you are done you realize that you still have a tummy, but you are also hungry again as if you haven't eaten for days.

The magician has already prepared another banquet and you swoop on it.

Your stomach is even fuller. You ate almost two whole piglet along with much more.

The magician seems happy that you feel satisfied and offers you the digestive again. This time you are not as energetic as after lunch and ask to be able to go to sleep.

"See you tomorrow morning" says the magician and leaves you in your room.

Finding a sleeping position with your stomach so swollen is not easy. In addition, you also want to touch yourself. 

You start masturbating and your cock slams against your swollen belly and it's exciting. You don't notice it right away, but with the other hand you are touching you nipples. You have never done it, but you feel it excites you even more, so much so that you come immediately.

Even if you are tired and have had an orgasm, you cannot stop touching your nipples, pulling them, squeezing them, and in the meantime you caress your stomach.

The next day the magician asks you again to wash yourself and dress in new clothes. Your tummy has shrunk, but it hasn't disappeared and the new clothes fit you right. 

You are very hungry and the magician makes you find breakfast. There are soft sweets, cream and fruit. You eat everything and you have a fixed thought that you could eat a barrel of that cream.

"You can have more for lunch," says the magician and you can't wait.

The task of the morning is to clean the path in front of the house from the weeds. It's hot outside, so the wizard tells you that you can work without the jacket. Like the day before, your swollen stomach interferes with the job, but you only think about the golden eggs and continue to rip the weeds.

For lunch, you eat twice as much the day before. Your threadlike figure is only a memory: your belly is so big that you can't see your feet. Your hips fill your pants so much that you could break them. You have to take your belt off, but you're happy. You have eaten everything that life has never given you.

"Here, drink" says the magician and hands you the usual glass after the meal.

The taste is a little stronger, but you send it down anyway.

“What should I do now?”

The magician is watching your stomach, smiling.

“Don't you want to rest? You ate a lot."

"Yes. Can I sleep?" you ask, because suddenly you are sleepy. 

The magician makes you sit on a comfy armchair and you fall asleep immediately.

  
  


You don't know how long you slept, but you wake up because you're hungry. You are so hungry that you sit up and look at your stomach. There is nothing left. You are as flat again as when you arrived. You get scared. It's the worst feeling you've ever experienced.

“Mr. Magician!” you shout. “Can I eat something?”

The magician grins.

“Wouldn't you like to have my golden eggs instead? it's almost time for your reward."

You are on the fence. You want eggs, it's your goal, but you also want to feel your belly full and full again. 

The magician seems to understand it.

"You can eat if you think that will satisfied you," he says and shows you a new feast.

You no longer reason and you get on it. You eat everything in front of you, but your stomach remains flat and you are still so desperately hungry. You eat and eat, but it's as if you don't. When you finish, you are upset.

"Mr. Magician, what happens to me? I want to feel full but I can't.”

“I can help. There are other ways to feel full. Will you do whatever I tell you? Then you can have the eggs too."

“Yes, please.”

The wizard takes you by the hand and leads you to his room. You have never been there before. It's a nice room with a big bed.

"Undress" he says and you do it automatically. Your head is thinking too much about the emptiness in your stomach to feel embarrassed.

The magician also undresses and sits comfortably against the bed pillows. Again, you think he is a handsome man with a sculpted physique. Your eyes fall on his erection and your mouth fills with saliva as if you were hungry.

"Help yourself," says the magician and you no longer understand anything. You get on the bed and settle between his legs, grabbing his cock.

It's big. It’s your first time and you are not a connoisseur, but your hand does not completely grab his girth. It’s hard and hot and the smell makes your head spin.

You put it in your mouth and start sucking, as if it were the cream you ate for breakfast and the taste seems to be just that, and you want more.

"You are good, you will have all the cream you desire," says the magician, stroking your head.

You keep going up and down with your head, saliva slips from your mouth. You suck that cock like ice cream and you finally feel his orgasm coming directly into your throat. It’s a powerful and continuous load and you swallow till the last drop.

“Do you want some more?” asks the magician. He looks good, not proven by his orgasm.

You nod dazed and start sucking again.

After the fourth blowjob, you begin to feel the familiar feeling of well-being in the stomach. You touch it and feel that it has swollen a little, but little. And you need it to be full.

The magician seems to understand it.

"There is another way of filling you up quickly" he says.

You are stunned, you just want to feel your stomach full. You don't even know how it is possible that after four orgasms the wizard looks so calm. But you do what he tells you.

“Get on all fours. Lower your head.”

You have your face on the pillows and your ass in the air. You understand what happens only when the magician penetrates you. 

You’ve never been with another man, but your body takes his cock like you always do it. You don't feel pain and he didn't even have to prepare you. 

The magician moves back and forth, picking up the pace. In the meantime, all the seed in your stomach is shaken, and your nipples rub against the sheets and you start to moan loudly shamelessly. 

The magician empties himself inside you with a satisfied groan. It lasts longer than the blowjob and you feel it get right into your stomach. You also have the feeling that his cock is getting bigger as he comes.

With one hand you touch your stomach, already a little swollen by the semen, but you also feel the tip of his cock, fitting in your own palm. The hole in your ass must be as wide as a ripe tangerine and you can only think that you want more.

"More! Mr. Magician, please!" you beg.

“All you want.”

When the magician starts again, you sense that not only his cock is bigger, but also his balls that hit your ass. You can only think about how much they will fill you and you start groaning again. Your nipples hurt and you pull them, feeling the pleasure down your back.

Your own dick comes too, but your orgasm is nothing compared to the pleasure the wizard is giving you. His cock splashes inside you again and you scream.

“Please more! Again!” you say and you don't control yourself.

The magician satisfies the request. He fucks you three more times without stopping and you feel your stomach getting swollen and hot. Now it’s so large and heavy that it presses against the mattress. And that's when the wizard stops and leaves you.

You complain because you can still have another load, and one more, and you don't want anything to come out because you don't want to feel empty again.

"Don't you want my golden eggs?" says the magician laughing.

You don't get it until you feel something lukewarm, hard and metallic pressing against the butt of your ass. From the shape you realize that it is the egg you saw the first day.

You are breathless as the magician pushes it into you. First the small tip and then the rest, bigger and bigger. You hold your breath because at the maximum circumference it's like a man fist, but when it finally passes you have another orgasm.

You sense the egg slide heavy inside you, helped by the magician's cream and it goes to the bottom of your stomach.

"Do you still want more, thief?" asks the magician.

“Yes, please”

The wizard starts to push another egg against your hole. Even if his cock has loosen you, the egg is bigger and gets stucks, until the magician pushes enough to slide it inside you.

You feel the second egg reaches the first and you would like to cry with happiness.

“More! More! More!” you repeat.

"Anything you want, my golden goose" says the magician and you understand that there has never been a legend, but that now you have become one.

The magician pushes three, four, eight, twelve golden eggs into you.

You now have so many inside your belly that you can no longer get up and your legs can't hold you, only your stomach. The magician's hot seed ran down your legs and your tummy, but you don't care.

"More... please" you say, drunk with pleasure, stroking your belly full of gold.


End file.
